


Untitled

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: Keith finds a hole in his room.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> was originally in anonymous collections, took it out and de-anoned myself.

“What are you messing with over there?” said Keith as he walked over to his wall looking down at the pastel mouse that sat on its haunches, looking upward. 

He followed its gaze until he found exactly what the mouse was looking at. It was a small hole that could have possibly been made by a mouse.

Keith scowled. “Did you chew a hole in my room?”

The mouse squeaked indignantly, crossing it's a little arms and giving Keith a look, as if to say ‘you really think I’d do that?’, when really - yes, it was a mouse. Keith wasn’t sure which mouse this one was. He vaguely remembered the names and couldn’t remember which one was which but the fact there was a hole now in his room that looked like a mouse could fit through it, what else was he supposed to think?

He sighed, picking the mouse up. It sat in his hands obediently. “I guess I’ll have to tell Allura about this.”

He escorted the mouse out of his room, sitting it outside the door. He’d tell Allura about this later, he didn’t want to disturb her in the middle of the night over a small hole that led to… where did it lead to anyways? Obviously not outside the ship, the pull of space would be felt if it did, so it must be connected to a room. He looked at it and then the wall it was connected to and he made the connection.

Lance’s room.

The small hole was connected to Lance’s room.

A strange feeling tingled through him at that thought. It had been awkward those first couple of nights on the castleship when they found their rooms were connected by a wall and for awhile, they had uncanny timing. Whenever Keith left to go get a drink, Lance was leaving to use the bathroom - and so forth. The two of them, for awhile, would end up meeting gazes in the darkness. Lance had always glared and scowled, and Keith tolerated it, but then they got a routine down that made them avoid those awkward meet-ups.

Still, it didn’t make the awkward feeling Keith often felt around Lance go away.

He walked over to the hole, frowning as he wondered what he could cover it up with for now. Maybe his jacket? He walked over to grab his jacket and turned back around, the soft light peeking through that hole was subtle, a soft glow that seemed to beckon Keith over. But more than that, it stirred up something inside of his gut that made it clench and he narrowed his eyes and bit his lip.

A new urge blossomed inside of his chest, a strange flower taking root and blooming as he padded over, squatting down in front of the hole, and then, he leaned forward, peering through. Just for curiosity’s sake.

That curiosity was either awarded or punished, Keith wasn’t so sure as he caught sight of taut dark skin, those long limbs stretching and opening as Lance spread his legs. The way the hole was positioned, Keith was given a pretty good view of it all. Lance’s hands were palming his very hard dick. Keith pulled away from the peek-hole, his face warm now. He shouldn’t be watching this, this was Lance’s private time - he shouldn’t be spying on Lance jerking off, it was wrong.

He licked his lips, willing his legs to move, but he found himself rooted the spot, his eyes glancing to his door and then back to the hole before finally giving in.

He leaned in again, looking into the room as he watched Lance’s hand rub up and down his prick, he couldn’t get a real clear picture, as it was far away enough that some of Lance’s features were blurred, but he could still see what was going on and the fact Lance was enjoying his masturbation session. That dark head was tossed back, chest heaving and hips squirming. Keith found himself rubbing at the front of his jeans as he continued to watch Lance, finding pleasure in this.

He cursed to himself as he unzipped his pants, freeing himself as quickly as possible and then tugging on his cock as he kept his eye level with the peep-hole, trained on Lance’s frame.

“F-fuuuc-hn!”

Keith licked his lips at the sound he could barely hear, the hole making it more audible. He clenched his jaw as he worked himself to full arousal, precum beginning to slick his palms even more.

It was when Lance was reaching behind himself that Keith cursed a little louder than necessary, hoping that Lance hadn’t heard him. He made no inclination that he had as he began moving that hand behind him, between his asscheeks. Keith shuddered as Lance moaned, hips bucking into the hand behind him. Holy shit, Lance was really getting off with that anal play, wasn’t he?

It was when those dark eyes darted to the hole that Keith seized up. Lance didn’t know he was here… did he? But the more Lance seemed to look, the more he worked himself, as if putting on a show. Keith growled as he fisted his arousal even more and then Lance’s hands seemed to slow and then stopped altogether, falling down in front of hims as he crawled on the bed, leaning over it and squinting. Shit.

“Keith?”

Keith back away from the hole, pushing his back against the wall adjacent to it, his heart hammering in his chest. He’d been caught… but how? The hole was small enough that surely Lance couldn’t have actually seen him. Had he been that loud?

“I know you’re there Keith.”

Keith bit the bullet and turned towards the hole, almost jumping out of his skin when he saw only Lance’s eye now.

“How did you know?”

“Because I normally could see a light there, duh.”

Wait…

Keith frowned. “Are you saying this hole has been here for awhile?”

Lance’s brows raised. “Yeah? You’ve never noticed it before?”

Keith felt his mouth drop and he blinked, because - no, no he hadn’t. He just assumed one of the mice had recently done it. How long had it been here? More importantly, had Lance used it like he had just now. Memories of times when he’d masturbated himself popped into his mind and he wondered if Lance had taken advantage of it, just like he had.

“So you’ve looked through the hole before?”

He could see the color on Lance’s cheeks now as he reared away from the hole, but still visible. Keith couldn’t help but admire his defined collarbone.

“I got curious one day, so sue me! You were watching me just now too!”

“I never said you watched me.”

Lance noticed his trip up and blushed even harder. Keith held back a laugh but decided to continue, confident in Lance’s willingness in... whatever this was becoming. 

“You could, I mean, if you have, I don't mind …”

Interest spiked in Lance's voice, brows popping upward. “Really?”

Keith shrugged, ignoring the pulse of his groin as Lance moved backward, his body coming into view once more, but since he was closer, his smooth skin was more visible now, no blurred quality to it, especially his arousal. Keith met Lance's eyes for a moment, admiring the red tinge on those tan cheeks before looking back down.

Lance's cock was just as tan as the rest of him, proving that beautiful skin was naturally dark, the head of his dick was cut, a luscious purpling redness to it that made Keith long to kiss it.

Overcoming his shyness, Lance cocked a brow at the hole. “I wonder if I could fit my dick through this hole…”

Keith snorted. “Why would you want to do that?”

“Have you never heard of glory holes?”

Keith was sure that he must have a blank look on his face because Lance made this scandalized sound. 

“Oh, my god. Are you serious right now?”

Keith blushed. “Shut up! Why would anyone want to stick their dick through a hole in the wall!?”

Lance smirked. “Come here and find out.”

Keith's brows furrowed, looking at the hole. His dick could fit through it, probably. He grunted, stepping closer and then, he did it.

He heard Lance squeak. “You really did it, shit.”

Keith snarled and started to pull back when a warm hand was on his dick, making him tingle all over.

“No, wait. Let me…”

Let him, what? Keith didn't get to question it for too much longer when a wet tongue pressed against the flesh of his cock.

“Hn!”

Oh...oh shit, this was really happening. Lance's tongue rubbed against the underside of Keith's cock. Keith pressed his chest against the wall, hips knocking against it as well as he pressed harder against the wall, ass flexing as Lance sucked him off.

The hot wetness was so good, but what was even better was the slick sound of his cock plopping out and Lance groaning. He heard Lance breathe out another little groan, hot breath ghosting over his dick.

“I've been wanting to do this for awhile.”

Keith bumped his forehead against the wall, swallowing back desire. “Awhile?”

“Yeah, ever since I saw this glory hole, saw you jerk your cock, I knew I wanted to do this.”

Amusement bubbled inside him, jolting only slightly at the feel of Lance's hand on him. “How many times have you spied on me?”

“I wouldn't provoke the man with his hand on your dick.”

Keith chuckled, it strained into a groan as Lance's hot tongue was swirling on the head of his cock once more, making his back arch, licking his lips as he pressed his cheek against the wall, enjoying the muffled sound of Lance's slurps.

“Shit, Lance.”

Another pronounced slurp and then a raspy voice floated between the wall, scratchy from the cock in his mouth. “Gonna cum?”

He could have came from that voice alone, his lower belly rolling as he groaned. “Fff, yeah, gonna cum.”

That hot mouth and wicked tongue were back, working in a more determined fashion, working Keith's cock faster; lips, tongue, and mouth moving in a way that just felt too fucking good. The pressure built and built until he knew he had to release. 

He clawed at the wall, hips pounding against it as he came, head pushing against the wall, throat straining out a strangled groan. He was vaguely aware of soft coughing from the other side of the wall. He licked his lips and pulled out of the hole now.  
Lance coughed one more time, before hissing. “What do you eat? Day old food goo?”

Keith's nose wrinkled, bending to look through the hole. “I eat the same stuff you do.”

“Whatever.”

“You didn't have to swallow.”

“I'm no quitter!”

Keith snorted, but then their eyes met and a heaviness settled in.

“What happens now,” croaked Lance, his voice tilting in amusement. “What are we?”

Keith's brows wrinkled, fumbling to find just… what to even say. “We're paladins of Voltron, we're… friends, right?”

“Friends don't lick each other's dicks.”

“I haven't licked yours -”

“You know what I mean!”

“-Yet.”

Keith felt a stirring in his chest at Lance's eyes widening and cheeks flushing, he smiled. 

“You want to suck my dick?”

Keith's eyes flashed. “Come here and find out.”


End file.
